Stand Still
by macy-terreth
Summary: How long will the Titans last in a zombie apocalypse? Beast Boy had joked that they were part of The Walking Dead, and he called them 'Stalkers'. RobStar and BBxRae. Story is better than summary. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the names mentioned here.**

**BBxRae and RobStar if you squint.**

It was almost funny when it began.

The Titans believed it to be Mother Mae-Eye, a minor villain that had made pie that made everyone zombies.

But it wasn't Mother Mae-Eye and it wasn't pie.

Pie was reversible in a way that this curse wasn't. It wasn't pie or magic, just some stupid college student fooling around with things he shouldn't be fooling around with.

He thought he found the cure for the common cold.

But it was much more than that.

The disease was transmitted through liquids, and at first, the affected were only a couple, slow, stupid and nearly blind, and unable to swim for damn.

Beast Boy had joked that they were part of The Walking Dead, and he called them 'Walkers'.

These things weren't driven by their hunger for brains, though, they wanted blood, and that's all the needed. You were bitten, three to five minutes later you died, and then two to four minutes later you rose again, as a walker.

The walkers were easy to take down at first, but after a week or two, the disease mutated, changing the affected into abnormally fast beings, able to smell any source of fresh blood a mile away.

One month, one week, and three days later, it dawned on the Titans that there were more walkers than humans left.

They took safe haven in the tower, making sure there was no source of electricity of transportation that allowed the walkers to reach the tower. It was about as safe as it got.

Starfire's family was safe on another planet, so she didn't worry as much. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy only had the Titans, so they invited Titans East, or what remained of Titans East, which was Speedy,Bumblebee and Aqualad. It turned out that Mas y Menos could be out-run, especially if the walker chasing them used to be Kid Flash. Robin only worried about the other Titans, but by the time he tried to reach them, it was too late.

There were nights where his hands shook and he mourned.

The only ways they could leave, was via Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Bumblebee, since they were the only ones who could fly.

Everybody else used the T-ship, with Cyborg's permission, or course.

Two months, three weeks, six days, Bumblebee was the first to go down. She was ambushed, bitten, but Speedy was a dead shot. He took her down before she rose again.

That night when they ate their rations, they agreed that's what she would have wanted. Bumblebee would have wanted them to take her down before she could attack them.

Four months, one week, two days, Speedy and Aqualad left on one of the only T-ships to a Siberian base where there was rumored to be a cure.

They never returned.

Five months, two weeks, five days, Cyborg dropped a glass vial of walker blood that he was examining and the glass cut the flesh part of his hands. Beast Boy was the only other person in his room with him at the time, and it killed Beast Boy to have to shoot his own best friend.

Six months, three weeks, two days, Starfire was attacked, proving that even the air wasn't safe anymore, and two seconds later, a bird-a-rang sliced through her forehead, and there was Robin, eyes blank. "She made me promise," He said bluntly.

He didn't speak to anyone for weeks.

Seven months, four weeks, four days, Robin left on a suicide mission, and never returned.

Seven months, five weeks, one day, Raven found Robin, eyes glassy, a bullet in between his eyes and a gun in his hand.

Eight months, two weeks, four days, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. The silence was driving him insane.

"Raven!" He screamed, worried that she was gone too, even though she sat beside him.

"Beast Boy," She croaked.

The two never exactly loved each other's company, but they found comfort in each other's embrace, sitting curled up together on the couch, two friends just holding each other.

Eight months, three weeks, two days, Raven went down.

Beast Boy shot through all the walkers with an enthusiasm he never felt, and knelt down beside her. Something overwhelming rushed over him, and they shared their first and last kiss together.

Her hands held pushed against his chest, longing for something more, but both knew that this was the end.

He fired, but closed his eyes, because he knew he couldn't watch himself put a bullet through her. And then, tongue heavy, mouth tasting like metal, he pushed the gun deep into his skull and pulled the trigger.

At nine months, all is silent, and the world sounds as if it had come to a complete stand still.

* * *

**PM or review if you want me to improve! Leave me your ideas for a new Teen Titans fanfic.**

**Love you guys.**


End file.
